


Just like a Crow chasing a Butterfly

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, FakeHaus, GTA V AU, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Bruce are spending their first Valentine's Day together as a couple. Well, that's what they planned to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like a Crow chasing a Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song by Shinedown. I'm working on some more Funhaus related fics to be out soon! Hope you enjoy and have a lovely Valentine's Day.

James wakes up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He hums happily into his pillow. This year is his and Bruce’s first ever Valentine’s together as a couple and he plans to enjoy it. Especially if Bruce is planning to spoil him all day.

Benson huffs at the edge of the bed, trying to wake James. James groans and throws him arm over the edge of the bed to pet at Benson’s head. He lies there in silence for awhile, just stroking at Benson’s head half asleep. Then he hears the banging of pots and pans in the kitchen, signaling Bruce making some sort of mess in the kitchen. James groans yet again and slowly starts to make his way out of the bed.

Once he’s got his house coat and slippers on he makes his way to the kitchen, Benson hot on his tail. And once he comes upon the kitchen he realizes that maybe Benson had a better reason for waking him up then just breakfast.

-

“James what the fuck happened?” Adam shouts as they enter the ER. He and Lawrence had been woken up to a phone call from James crying and babbling about Bruce getting shot and them heading to the hospital. Adam has always known this was a possibility. Living in Los Santos always put you at risk, especially being a gang member.

“He-He got shot and he was-was bleeding all over the place…” James struggles just saying those few words. Lawrence sighs and crouches down beside James’ chair and rubs his knee in comfort. James is all scrunched in on himself, he looks a mess from all the panic and crying. Neither of the others can blame him.

“Have the doctors updated you at all?” Lawrence asks in a calming tone, hoping it’ll help get a better answer out of James.

James shakes his head. “The only people who have talked to me are the cops but I don’t know what to tell them. I didn’t see what the guys looked like. When I came into the kitchen Bruce was already on the ground…”

“Hey it’s okay James.” Lawrence shushes when James starts to tear up again “Everything’s going to be alright.”

“You don’t know that.” Adam mumbles to himself. He knows someone needs to stay in reality here. What if Bruce isn’t okay? What if their crew is discovered by the cops when Bruce wakes up? Who’s going to lead their group if Bruce doesn’t make it? Definitely not Adam…

“Adam,” Lawrence says, pulling Adam from his thoughts “You should go call the others.”

Adam nods and wanders off into a quieter area to call the others. Matt answers quickly as well as Joel and Elyse and the four are all told to be on their way as soon as possible. Adam sighs as he disconnects with Elyse and decides maybe he needs some air himself.

He wanders outside where the ambulances are all parked and finds himself leaning against the wall. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths trying to keep himself calm, mostly for James’ sake. Bruce is his best friend and he doesn’t want to lose him. He’s the one who got their whole little group together, the one who’s normally getting them out of trouble. He’s always been there for Adam when Adam’s needed him. And he doesn’t know what he would do with out him.

After another few minutes of fresh air Adam departs back inside the hospital to find the others all there now, crowded around James and trying to be as comforting as possible. Time passes slower then ever and yet there still is no update.

Just as James is about to lose hope on ever seeing his Brucey boy again and nurse approaches their group.

“Mr. Willems?” She asks

James nods

“Your friend Bruce is a very lucky guy. It took almost thirty stiches but we managed to save him. He’s still asleep but he should wake up soon, though don’t be alarmed if he’s pretty groggy.”

James holds back tears as best as possible while he nods. He stands and follows the nurse over to the room they have Bruce in. He’s attached to a lot of wires and tubes but he’s breathing and he’s alive an that’s all that matters. Once he’s thanked the nurse and she’s left he takes a seat beside Bruce and waits for him to wake up. An hour passes and nothing.

“James why don’t you go home and eat something and shower and just get a little rest. Will let you know when Bruce wakes up okay?” Joel tells him. James shakes his head stubbornly.

“He was supposed to wake up by now.”

“Well maybe he just needed some extra rest?” Spoole tries to reason. It doesn’t make James feel any better.

“I have to be here when he wakes up.”

“James it’s fine. He’ll understand.” Lawrence tells him.

James still refuses to go. Another 20 minutes pass and he’s falling asleep in his chair, blinking rapidly to try and stay awake.

“James, let’s go.” Adam states, shaking James’ shoulder to wake him.

“But-“

“No but’s. Were going home so you can eat and get some rest. Joel and Lawrence will be here with him when he wakes up and they’ll class us when he does so we can get right back over here.”

Finally, James relents and follows Adam out of the room and building. Not before leaving a kiss on Bruce’s forehead to say good bye.

As they get into Adam’s car James scoffs to himself.

“What now?” Adam asks as he watches James buckle himself in.

“Nothing, I just was thinking what a lovely Valentine’s this turned out to be.”

Adam rolls his eyes “Yeah, what a great one. I should be at home in bed with my boyfriend and you and Bruce should be doing what ever you two do when your alone.”

“Asshole picked a great day to be shot.” James grumbles

Adam chuckles “Sure did.”

-

Lawrence and Joel are idly chatting to them selves when finally, they see movement from Bruce’s bed. Bruce blinks a few times and the grumbles something about his back and then he notices where he is and get’s a little confused.

“It’s okay Bruce,” Joel starts “Do you remember what happened?”

Bruce shakes his head

“You were shot. Some guys, probably someone we have some bad history with, broke into yours and James’ apartment and shot you.”

Bruce’s face shifts from confusion to panic “Where’s James?” He asks, voice raspy still from his sleep.

“He’s fine. Adam finally made him go home and get cleaned up and eat. Which reminds me, we should let him know your up.”

Only 30 minutes later James and Adam are back at the hospital, James dashing down the halls as fast as he can without getting in trouble with any of the nurses. When he get’s to Bruce’s room his heart shatters a little when he sees Bruce all broken and hurt. His eyes water yet again but he tries to keep strong for Bruce. Bruce breaks out into a smile when he sees James and reaches out for him even though it puts him in pain.

“I’m so glad your okay.” James says with a sob into Bruce’s shoulder when Bruce hugs him. Bruce rubs his back in comfort.

“I’m so glad your okay. I honestly thought when those guys broke into the place they were going to get you next.” Bruce tells him.

James can’t stop himself from crying this time but Bruce doesn’t care. He let’s his boyfriend let out his feelings for the first real time that day.

“So what are we going to do now?” Lawrence asks once James’ crying has slowed to a halt “We need a plan from here.”

“We need to stay low for awhile, that’s what we need to do. I can’t risk anything else happening to Bruce.” James states

Adam nods in agreement “I think are best option would be that. Can’t have us losing our main man.”

Bruce snorts “You two are so cheesy it’s disgusting.”

As Lawrence and Adam and Joel say their goodbye’s, all heading home to rest, James makes himself comfortable in the bed beside Bruce, trying his best not to jostle him or hurt him more. As he turns out the lights and snuggles his head into Bruce’s chest he can tell Bruce is still upset about something and looks up at him waiting for an explanation.

“I’m sorry I ruined Valentine’s Day.” He mumbles

“You ruined Valentine’s Day? Bruce it’s not like you asked those guys to come over and shoot you this morning.”

“I know,” He states “I just feel bad. I had all these nice things planned for you even though you said you hate Valentine’s Day and celebrating it.”

“Oh yeah? I thought the breakfast in bed thing was your only move.” James jokes

“No way! I had way better stuff planned. We were going to go to the pier and ride the Ferris wheel for god’s sake.”

James giggles. “Wow Greene. You sure stepped up your game from our normal movie dates or sitting on the roof of your car watching the star’s dates.”

“Shut up. I’m totally going to take you on the most amazing date when I’m out of here.”

James smiles “I’d like that.”

Bruce smiles back and places a kiss upon James’ forehead. “Me too.”


End file.
